Unapproved by the Angel
by Moved-Account-Sorry
Summary: A short Malec one-shot. What happens when Alec's parents decide they want to meet his "girlfriend"? Horrible at summaries, sorry. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Contains same sex kissing. You have been warned, homophobes.**

**It's been so long since I last wrote a Fanfiction…**  
**  
Anyhow, I've had this idea for a One-Shot on Malec for a while now ^^ I'm not sure if I'll continue it….Maybe some encouraging reviews will make me want to continue it ****I have to say, the SECOND I heard about Magnus and Alec from my sister (who read the series before I did), I checked out CoB and read the darn thing in about a day or two xD Haven't finished the series yet because someone decided to check out ALL the copies from EVERY local library ….But seriously guys I'm SUCH a Malec fan ^^ Anyways, I'll get the story started and I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Alec stared at the apartment door before him, building up courage to press the buzzer. Usually, the young Shadowhunter would be excited to visit his boyfriend's apartment. Not today. An earlier phone call had changed everything and now Alec found himself desperately trying to speak with the High Warlock of Brooklyn before the fallowing morning arrived.

He released a long, shaky breath as he raised a trembling hand and pressed the doorbell marked as BANE.

After a few seconds, Alec heard footsteps coming down the stairs and stop before the door. It opened on smooth hinges to reveal a brightly dressed man with make-up illuminating yellow-green eyes. Magnus Bane burst into a wide grin the second he saw Alec.

"Alec!" exclaimed Magnus. "To what do I owe this honor?" He stated in a mildly teasing voice. Gently grabbing the Shadowhunter by the shoulder, he pulled him closer and enclosed him in a warm embrace.

The Shadowhunter tried to match the warlock's grin, but instead was only able to give a hesitant, almost sad, smile. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed into Magnus's shoulder. _Might as well get this over with_, Alec thought glumly. "Can…can I come in, Magnus? T-there's something I need to talk to you about."

Magnus's grin wavered only slightly before returning to its original composition as he released the other. "Sure." He motioned for Alec to fallow him as he headed up the staircase.

Once inside the apartment, Magnus headed directly into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder to Alec. "Do you want something, love?"

"Like what?" responded Alec.

Magnus began to rummage through his refrigerator. "Hmm, I don't know. Coffee? A Coke? There's also some leftover pizza….wait, no. The pizza isn't good anymore." The warlock reappeared from behind the fridge door carrying a plate with several slices of pizza and dumped the entire thing in a garbage can nearby, plate and all.

Alec hesitated. What he really wanted was to talk to Magnus, but he decided a confection could hurt. "Just a coke is fine, please," he said as he took a seat on Magnus's couch. The TV was on, giving the illusion that the warlock had been lounging around, just watching television. Several empty cans of soda stood neatly on the coffee table in the center.

Magnus came up to Alec and sat on the couch beside him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before handing him the Coke. Laying back in a relaxed manner, he put his arm around Alec's shoulders, smiling as the other boy leaned into his touch. "So what was it you wanted to talk about, baby?" he finally asked.

Alec grimaced, and looked at his hands, which where fiddling the un-opened can of soda. "Well, you know my parents, right?"

Magnus nodded. "Maryse and Robert. Never really had the pleasantry to meet them in person, though," he added with a small amount of joking accusation towards Alec.

"Well, that's about to change," stated Alec, looking in the other direction.

The older man squinted in confusion. "What do you mean, love?"

The Shadowhunter sighed. "You see, earlier today my mom and dad called. They said that they were close to town and we were just talking when my mother got on the topic of dating. She said that Izzy had told her that I was dating someone very….um, _fine _and she said that she would like to meet that person."

Magnus chuckled. "Well, I'm flattered that Izzy finds me _fine_, but I think the correct term is amazingly sexy."

At this, Alec couldn't help but smile as he nudged his boyfriend playfully.

"Still," continued Magnus. "I don't see what you're so upset about. I think it's a great idea."

Instantly, the Shadowhunter's smile vanished and he began to bite his lower lip nervously. He seemed close to tears when he responded, " You don't understand! ... They don't want to meet _you._"

Confusion clouded Magnus's cat eyes. "What? But you just said-"

"They don't want to meet you," interrupted Alec, his voice a low and sad tone. "Because they want to meet my girlfriend."

Magnus froze. Didn't blink. Didn't even breath as his boyfriend's words hit him. Slowly, he sat up and took his arm away from the other's shoulders. "…what?" he asked in a heartbroken tone.

Alec's eyes widened with realization of what the other thought he was insinuating. "Magnus, no! Listen-"

"You have a girlfriend?" interrupted Magnus, every syllable of what he said presenting the feeling of betrayal he felt at that moment.

Hearing those words, Alec felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He blinked rapidly in an attempt to rid them, but only made it worse. Crystal droplets began silently running down the Shadowhunter's cheeks. "Magnus, no. I _don't _have a girlfriend," he finally responded, his voice cracking with sorrow. "That's _exactly_the problem."

"How is that a problem?" asked Magnus, slightly insulted but getting a small amount of relief that he wasn't being cheated on.

Alec then leaned forward and put his head in his hands, tears turning into small sobs. "Because my parents don't know I'm gay!"

Magnus felt his heart lurch forward painfully as he saw the person he adored most crying. Gently, he reached over and put his arms around the Shadowhunter, bringing the others head to rest on his shoulder, where the sobs where muffled by his shirt. "Alec, darling, its okay," he said in a whispered attempt to comfort his lover. Tenderly, he kissed Alec's dark hair. " Shhh, baby, it's alright." Gently, he put and hand under the younger man's chin and tilted it to look into his amazingly blue eyes, rimmed slightly red from crying at the moment. "Just tell them."

Alec's eyes grew with alarm and he jerked out of Magnus's touch, looking at the television wearily for any sort of distraction. "I can't do that! They'll….they'll completely freak out! They'll _hate _me!" Once again he began to bite his lower lip. "This isn't something you can easily tell my parents. You don't know them." Finally, he looked his boyfriend square in the eyes. " I don't want my parents to hate me, Magnus," he said barely above a whisper.

Once again, the warlock gathered the other in his arms in an attempt of comfort. "And what if they don't hate you? What if they actually understand?"

The Shadowhunter shook his head. "That's impossible."

"How do you know? Have you even _tried_to tell them."

Slowly, Alec Lightwood nodded. "Well, sort of," he started. "Years ago, when I started realizing I was…different, I tried to talk to my mother about it. I didn't tell her, but I asked her what she thought about homosexuals as, you know, a conversation starter." He turned and looked at Bane with sad eyes. "You should have seen the way she looked at me! She seemed so disgusted by that simple statement! If she couldn't even handle that question, do you think she would have been able to handle me telling her that her son is gay?" He looked away and shook his head. "She'd disown me on the spot. Wouldn't want anything to do with me."

All the while that Alec spoke, Magnus was being silent, listening intently. "And what did she tell you?"

"All she said was that she knew the angel didn't approve of them. But she didn't need to say anything. That look said everything. That's why I've been holding back all these years."

Magnus chuckled. "So _that's _why you never wanted me to meet your parents."

Alec gave a small smile in return. "Yea. Sorry about that."

"Don't be," stated Magnus. " So….what _do _you plan on doing about tomorrow?"

"I don't know," said Alec, wrapping his arms around himself. "Call in sick I guess."

The older boy almost laughed. "Alec, dear, you can't be serious!" he said with a smile. "I say you just tell them. Tomorrow. Just get it over with already and if they hate you, so be it. They don't know what they're missing out on." With that Magnus leaned forward and brushed his own lips against the younger mans lips before bringing them together for a kiss. It was a long kiss, but not overly passionate. Just enough to let Alec know that he wasn't alone in this. He gently placed his hands on either side of his love's face, touching his jaw line, and tilting his face towards his own. He felt Alec give into the kiss and edge his way to his spiky hair, where he buried his fingers.

When they finally separated, Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec's, a genuine smile appearing at hearing his boyfriend's spoken words.

"I'll tell them."

* * *

**It's short, I know.**

Just a note, THIS IS *MY* ALTERNATIVE FORM THAT MARYSE AND ROBERT FOUND OUT ABOUT ALEC'S SEXUALITY. DON'T GO TELLING ME THAT IVE GOT EVERYTHING WRONG OR WHAT NOT. Haha, so anyways, I really hope ya'll like it. **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors…I was in a hurry because my family is here for Christmas. Speaking of which, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**I know I'm not a very talented writer….but one day ..*far off look***

**Please leave me some reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Moving accounts, sorry.

**Info on profile. **

I will be moving some stories over there, so sorry if you see stuff youve already seen being uploaded again.

I will be uploading ADWAD again over there and starting the **Malec M-preg** I have promised to the people that read my one-shot "it would defenitly be you'

Yes, dears, I said M-preg. How exciting.

so if you are interested, info on profile. That will be appearing VERY soon.

Sorry for any inconvinience. Please do not report me...:(


End file.
